You Belong With Me: Teen Titans Version
by bballgirl22
Summary: I decided to do a song fic using one of my favorite songs. This is a BBxRae paring. Even if you don't like this pairing, please r&r. I think you will like it. R&R!


**I decided to do a song fic for one of my favorite songs. This is a BBxRae pairing. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song 'You Belong With Me' or any other song in the fic.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't_

_Get you're humor like I do_

"But I…" Raven heard Beast Boy say as he was cut off. He was on the phone with his girlfriend, Terra. Raven had never had never trusted Terra. She was listening to the conversation on the other line. She didn't consider it eavesdropping since she wanted to help.

"I was just trying to make you laugh." Beast Boy said.

"Forget it. See you tomorrow." Terra said as she hung up. Raven wondered what joke he had told her. He always had a way of making her laugh, though she wouldn't admit it. She loved his sense of humor.

_I'm in my room _

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_She wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You Belong With Me_

_You belong with me_

When Raven heard the click of the line going dead, she went to her room and got out her Ipod. She began listening to 'According to You' by Orianthi. Beast Boy was making his way to Raven's room. She always made him feel better and right now, he needed some perking up. He heard a noise as he approached the door.

"According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you." Raven was singing the lyrics when she heard a knock at the door. She used her magic to open it and saw Beast Boy. She paused her Ipod and motioned for him to come in.

"That guy must be a real jerk." Beast Boy said as he sat down on her bed. Raven blushed, realizing he had heard her singing.

"Actually, the verses are about this girl and the chorus is about a really sweet and funny guy." She was hinting at Terra and himself. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Terra was mad about a joke I told her today. It's like sometimes she doesn't understand me. I have a basketball game tomorrow, though. She'll be cheering for me." Beast Boy told her

"Don't worry, I- We all understand you." Raven said as she pointed at the door. "Good night." Beast Boy smiled as he walked out and heard her singing the chorus to her song.

"But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you."

As the song finished playing, Raven went to bed.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy _

The next day, Robin, Starfire (and Silkie), Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy went to the park. Robin and Cyborg were playing catch and Starfire was playing with Silkie. Raven and Beast Boy were walking around, talking. They sat on a bench and started laughing as they talked about the food fight they all had had yesterday.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_And whatcha doing with a girl like that_

When Raven mentioned the bowl of batter that had landed on Robin's head, she saw the Beast Boy smile the first genuine smile she had seen since he began dating Terra.

An hour later they headed to the school gym so Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin could get ready for the game. As soon they walked in the door, Terra and her posse walked up in their high heels and short cheerleading skirts.

"You're late." Terra snapped at Beast Boy.

"Sorry."

Terra interrupted and said "No matter, let's go get you ready." She whisked him away and Raven saw her whispering to him. His ears drooped. She figured Terra was scolding him about being late.

_She wears high heels _

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find that what you looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along _

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by _

_And waiting at you back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Raven and Starfire sat in the bleachers. They had a perfect view of the court and the cheerleaders. They saw the teams run out of the locker room, pumped up.

_Oh, I remember you_

_Driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_I think you know it's with me_

Raven saw the look on Beast Boy's face. She remembered he had once told her he dreamed of being a basketball star. She remembered he had told her his favorite songs were 'Let's Make This Last 4Ever' by Mitchel Musso and 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' by Phineas and the Ferbtones. She remembered when Blackfire had broken his heart and he had talked to her. She made him laugh when he was going to cry. She knew he belonged with her. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see how shallow Terra was?

The buzzer brought her out of her reverie. She looked at the clock. There were 5 seconds left and the score was tied. Robin in-bounded the ball to Cyborg, who threw it down court to Beast Boy. Beast Boy took an amazing shot and it went in as the buzzer sounded. She was so proud of Beast Boy. She and Starfire made their way down to the court. They saw Bumble Bee rush to Cyborg. Starfire walked over to Robin. Raven searched for Beast Boy and saw him walking over to Terra. To her surprise and his, Terra was kissing Aqualad.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Benn here all along _

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

"Terra?!" Beast Boy said in shock.

Terra broke away from Aqualad and smirked as she said "He is so much better than you. And cuter to." She laughed as they kissed again. Raven saw the tears in Beast Boy's eyes as he ran outside. He turned into a hawk and flew home.

_Standing by _

_And waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Raven left the others to go celebrate and flew home to find Beast Boy. She went up to the roof and saw him sitting on the ledge, crying. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him gently.

"Yes."

"You know she didn't deserve someone as good as you anyway. You're funny, sweet, and loyal."

"Thanks, Rae. I do have one question, though. Who was that song about? Who was the girl?" Beast Boy asked her.

"It was about… Terra." Raven said quietly, turning her head to hide the tears that began running down her face.

"Great description of her." Beast Boy said as he chuckled. "Who was the boy?"

"I-It w-was y-yo-you." Raven said barely above a whisper, her voice shaking as she cried.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven nodded and he turned her head to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern, seeing her tears. He looked down at her. (Beast Boy had a growth spurt and is now taller) He gently wiped her tears away.

"I know you'll never feel the same way. Beast Boy, I love you." Raven said as she got up to leave. Beast Boy pulled her back down and looked into her eyes.

"Raven, I've always loved you and I always will. I went out with Terra because I didn't think you liked me. I do love you, Raven." Beast Boy told her as he pulled her close.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

Raven was surprised as she felt his lips against hers, but immediately kissed him back.

_You belong with me_

Beast Boy looked down. He saw Terra, gaping at them.

Raven read her mind and told Beast Boy that Aqualad had left when he found out she had been dating him. Terra was on her way to ask him to go get some ice cream.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven as Terra stormed away. They sat in each other's arms and watched the sun set.

As they stopped for a moment, they both said what had been on their mind since they met.

"You belong with me." Beast Boy gave Raven a quick kiss.

_ You Belong With Me_


End file.
